


Punishment

by thawrecka



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-28
Updated: 2004-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Deep Down, Fred thinks about punishing Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Fred in the bathroom, as if two hours before she wasn't torturing that stupid boy. As if three weeks ago they didn't sit on his bed and eat sandwiches.

Sitting on his bed eating sandwiches and making bad jokes, Fred explaining something, something, she can't remember what. Connor laughing, whole body jerking, dopey smile on his face.

"Punish me," he said, as if three days before she didn't have his cock down her throat. As if he didn't come, whimpering and desperate, hoping Gunn would come home late.

"Punish me," and he smiled, as if he hadn't spent three months running from punishment, making up excuses and dodging her outstretched arm. Beguiling wide eyes, lower lip trembling.

Oh, she wants to punish him all right, hold him down until he's gasping and broken, red-eyed. Wants to make him feel it, his transgression, her hurt, anything for them, anything at all.

Fred in the bathroom, one hand in her mouth to smother her whimpers and the other in her panties --

Gunn thinks she came in here to cry.


End file.
